impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Devon
Devon Hughes '''(born August 1, 1972) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to WWE, where he works backstage as a producer. Hughes wrestled for Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) from 1995 to 1999 and for the WWF/E from 1999 to 2005 and from 2015 to 2016 as '''D-Von Dudley and Reverend D-Von. He performed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) from 2005 to 2014 as Brother Devon and Devon. Characterized by their unorthodox ring attire and usage of tables in their matches, The Dudley Boyz are one of the most successful tag teams in the history of professional wrestling, recognized by TNA as 23-time world tag team champions, and were the first tag team inducted into the TNA Hall of Fame. Including his two TNA Television Championship reigns, Hughes has held 25 major championships between ECW, WWE, TNA and New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Both Dudleys were inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2018. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Piledriver ** RDS – Ron Damn Simmons (Thrust spinebuster) – adopted from Ron Simmons ** Saving Grace (Lifting falling inverted DDT) ** Short-arm lariat ** Testify (Rope hung neckbreaker) * Signature moves ** Corkscrew back elbow ** Diving headbutt ** Flapjack ** Inverted DDT ** Leaping shoulder block ** One-man con-chair-to ** Snap scoop powerslam * Managers ** Cousin Steve ** Deacon Batista ** Flo Rida ** Joel Gertner ** Johnny Devine ** Johnny Rodz ** Sign Guy Dudley ** Stacy Keibler * Nicknames ** "The Underdog" ** "Mr. McMahon's Spiritual Adviser" * Entrance themes ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "Ollie Stalefish" by Extreme Music (used as a member of The Dudley Boyz) *** "We're Comin' Down" by Pete Blast & Jim Johnston (used as a member of The Dudley Boyz) *** "Turn The Tables" by Saliva (used as a member of The Dudley Boyz) *** "Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 (used as a member of The Dudley Boyz) *** "Eyes of Righteousness" by Jim Johnston & Maydie Myles ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Watch Out, Watch Out" by Dale Oliver (used as a memeber of Team 3D) *** "Devon" by Dale Oliver *** "Deadman's Hand" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Aces & Eights) Championships and accomplishments * All Japan Pro Wrestling ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2005) – with Brother Ray * Cauliflower Alley Club ** Other honoree (1997) – with Buh Buh Ray Dudley * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with Buh Buh Ray Dudley * Hustle ** Hustle Super Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brother Ray * New Japan Pro Wrestling ** IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brother Ray * Northeast Wrestling ** NEW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Northern States Wrestling Alliance ** NSWA United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Feud of the Year (2012) – Aces & Eights vs. TNA ** PWI Match of the Year (2000) – with Bubba Ray Dudley vs. Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz in a Triangle Ladder match at WrestleMania 2000 ** PWI Match of the Year (2001) – with Bubba Ray Dudley vs. Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven ** PWI Tag Team of the Year (2001, 2009) – with Bubba Ray Dudley ** PWI ranked him #'25' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 ** PWI ranked him #'362' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003129 * Pure Action Championship Wrestling ** PACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Squared Circle Wrestling ** 2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bully Ray * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Television Championship (2 times) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brother Ray ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brother Ray ** TNA Hall of Fame (Class of 2014) * World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment ** WWF/World Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with Bubba Ray Dudley ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubba Ray Dudley ** WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubba Ray Dudley ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2018) as a member of The Dudley Boyz * World Wrestling Organization ** WWO International Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards ** Worst Gimmick (2012, 2013) – Aces & Eights ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) – TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA iMPACT! Category:Alumni